12 Days
by pining for the fjords
Summary: A series events begin to take on a certain familiarity for Dr. James Wilson.
1. Chapter 1

Wilson barely looked up as his office door flew open.

"Ah ha! I knew you'd be hiding in here. Pay up!" House charged through the door with a triumphant look on his face.

Wilson sighed. "House, if this is about the nurse in radiology, yes, she is attractive but no, I am not sleeping with her."

House moved around to the other side of the desk. "I'm not talking about that you idiot. I'm talking about this". He threw the file he was holding down on the desk.

"But as for _Mandy_," he leered, "based on the way she's lost all her seasonal cheer I had assumed you'd already had that conversation. Pity. She seems just your type."

Wilson rolled his eyes and cut his friend off before he had a chance to elaborate. "OK, what am I looking at here?"

"That there's a patient file Jimmy. We doctor folk to use them to record information about the people what we're trying not to kill."

"Yes," Wilson lifted the file, "and why am I interested in this one?"

He studied the contents again. 26 year old male, admitted with chest pain after falling from a tree. "He broke his ribs…So what?"

"So…check out the name," House demanded.

"James Partridge" Wilson read the name aloud and automatically began to scan his mind for any significance. "I don't get it. Is this guy sleeping with her?"

House's eyes flashed as he grabbed back the file. "Stupidest Christmas related injury by far. Easily tops your guy overheating in his Santa suit."

The pieces started to click into place for Wilson. "Where did he find the pear tree?"

"He didn't. It was an oak." House shook his head as he turned toward the door. "Better be getting my money ready."

Wilson laughed as he raised his hands in submission. "OK I admit. That's pretty good." "But I've still got to the end of the week right? I'll find something to blow your mind."

House was already halfway through the door. "Save it for Mandy!" he called over his shoulder.


	2. Day 2

The roads were icy on the way in to Princeton Plainsboro. Wilson took it slowly and was relieved not to see House's bike parked in its usual spot. He did wonder how the older doctor was going to get in but he decided not to worry about it.

He managed to achieve this goal for the whole hour and a half it took for him to realize that even House would normally be in by now. He picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number, hoping he was worrying about nothing. The phone rang seven times and then switched to voice-mail, House's characteristically gruff voice telling him not to bother with a message unless it was related to the stack of money he was owed.

Wilson hung up the phone and sat silently for a few moments before deciding to head down to the clinic. He wasn't planning to wait for House. He had… hours…plus, it couldn't hurt to be somewhere he could keep an eye on the entrance.

He hadn't been there for long when he heard a curiously upbeat House exclaiming, "Yes indeed. This is where the magic happens!"

Wilson was relieved as he looked up from his file to see House, limping no more than usual, flanked by an older couple in matching turtleneck jerseys.

"Dr. Wilson!" House cried as he moved closer to the younger doctor.

The relief Wilson had been feeling was quickly replaced with suspicion. "Dr. House," he replied. "Glad to see you made it in safely."

"Absolutely Jimmy." House responded as he clapped the younger doctor on the shoulder. "Couldn't have done it without the help of this lovely couple here." He leaned toward the pair with an angelic smirk on his face. "They saw me riding my bike and just knew it couldn't be safe on a day like today."

He turned back to Wilson, who could see the scorn hiding in his eyes. "They stopped me and insisted on following me in to make sure I made it all nice and safe."

Wilson smiled at the couple. "Thank you very much. We do try to tell him, but you know what children are like when you try to take away their toys."

The older lady chuckled as she extended her hand. "Yes, you're quite right. But we were very excited when he told us where he was headed. Our granddaughter has just started medical school and we thought Dr. House could give us a tour of the hospital so we could tell her all about it."

Wilson glanced at House with a small smile around his lips. "Well I'm sure he'd love to. Dr. House is always eager to encourage prospective young doctors in their studies."

"Sorry Dr. Wilson. But I think I just got a page." He made a great show of checking his belt. "Yup. Must mean I've got a case. Busy, busy."

"Oh, you have a patient?" The woman asked, her eyes filling up with admiration. "You doctors are so committed to your work."

"Well, yes. This is true." House nodded sagely. "But oh!" his face took on a look of exaggerated concern. "I would hate for you to miss your tour."

Wilson wasn't convinced. He stood quietly, knowing how this was likely to end. He tried to close his file and back away discreetly but House was far too committed to ruining his day to allow him to escape that easily.

"You know, Dr. Wilson doesn't have any patients right now. Perhaps he could show you around?" He gave Wilson a look as though the thought had only then entered his mind.

"Oh, that would be lovely." The woman smiled hopefully.

Wilson rolled his eyes at House before he turned to the couple, resigned to his fate. "I'd love to." He gave them a genuine smile. "Is there anything in particular you'd like to see? We have a fantastic diagnostic department you really must observe." He cast a quick look at House who had already begun his retreat.

"Just whatever is convenient for you." The man spoke for the first time. "We really don't want to be a bother."

"Not at all." Wilson smiled. "I'm sorry; I didn't catch your names." He noticed House pause in his stride.

"Oh course. John and Susan Dove." The man replied. "It's a pleasure."

Even standing behind him, Wilson could tell House was smiling. "Dove." He nodded, understanding beginning to dawn. "Great. Let's get started. By the way, I love your sweaters."

He could hear the laughter following him down the hallway.


End file.
